In a catalytic converter that is provided at an exhaust pipe in order to purify exhaust generated at an internal combustion engine, there is a structure in which an EHC unit that generates heat by being energized is disposed at an upstream side, and a catalytic converter unit is provided at the downstream side thereof, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-257063 for example.
In a catalytic converter that is equipped with a catalyst support that generates heat by being energized, when soot within the exhaust adheres to the inner surface of a tube body, there is the concern that the electricity supplying members for supplying electricity to the catalyst support will short circuit due to this soot. For example, even if an insulating layer is provided between the tube body and the catalyst support, if soot accumulates so as to cover the entirety of this insulating layer, there is the concern that the above-described short circuiting will arise.